


Honey Caught

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Masked Strangers [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Poisoning, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing, akira needs to stop thinking with his dick its gonna kill him, also sorry porn just happened while writing this and i just went with it, attempt at sexual bribery, low magic universe, someone gets arrested, terrible ex lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira, though still trying to solve the mystery of who killed Okumura, runs into someone he thought he wouldn't see again. And that someone seems to desire him as well.





	Honey Caught

"A black feather? Where the hell did it come from?"   
  
Akira shrugged, looking outside to the ground below. They were all in a new place, having had to leave town since Okumura's untimely death made the price on their heads even higher now, being framed for murder. Their little treehouse lookout deep in the woods had to do for now.    
  
"I found it in my pocket of my noble disguise. Beyond that, I really don't know."   
  
"There were a ton of people at that party. There's no way we could narrow it down without more details." Makoto says, crossing her arms.   
  
"I'm more curious on what is meant by 'you are known' on that feather." Yusuke spoke, putting a hand to his chin. "That could have any number of meanings."   
  
"Oh, right, that. You think it's a threat?" Ann rolled over onto her stomach, staring at Yusuke.   
  
"Could be. Or a warning."   
  
Akira got lost in thought again as everyone discussed in circles late into the night.   
  
"Hey, we should all get some sleep." Morgana suggests. "There's no point in talking more about this if we have nothing to go on."   
  
Everyone agreed, rearranging the furniture so they could all sleep on the floor comfortably.    
  
"Night."   
  
That night, Akira dreamed about that boy at the ball, in Okumura's empty bedroom with him. The gentle, teasing touches, Akira's mask being played with, being laid down on the bed. His cheeks burn as the dream Akechi started feeling him up again, it all feeling so real. He woke up, aware it was the dead of night, slowly trying to will away his excitement. He fell back asleep, dreaming of something else.    
  


It was days after Okumura's death when he caught sight of something familiar.   
  
_ It has to be another dream. _ Akira reasoned. 

Or else why else would a boy with chestnut hair and red eyes be wandering the library in the next town over,  late at night? Akira got closer, trying to see what books interested him. He looked almost out of place in everyday clothes.   
  
"Akechi?" He whispered, the boy whipping around.   
  
"...Kurusu?"   
  
They both stare at each other, confused at each other's existence outside the masquerade.   
  
"Wow, you look different." Akira mumbled.   
  
"So... do you. Um, didn't know you lived around here."   
  
"I don't. Do you?"   
  
"I'm simply staying for a few nights. I'll be gone again very soon."    
  
Akira realized he had followed him farther into the shelves, the two of them alone right now. Akira made a move, lightly touching the back of his hand. Akechi glanced at him, then looked around to see if anyone else could see them. He pressed his lips against Akira's, hesitant. Akira pressed closer, pining him to the shelf as they made out. Akechi pulls away, a soft smile on his face.    
  
"Still so bold, even without the mask."   
  
"Like I said before, I like to push my luck with pretty strangers."   
  
Akechi stifled a laugh. He pulls Akira right back in again, kissing from the bottom of his neck up to his lips again, enjoying the soft breaths coming from him.   
  
"Can I convince you to stay a little longer?"   
  
"On business, I'm afraid."

“Oh?”

“Yes, yes. I'm waiting for someone, but I need to look into something rather sensitive in the meantime. You're being rather distracting.” 

“Hopefully the good kind?”

Akira winked, making Akechi snort. He felt fingers comb through his hair, tugging him close for a slow, sensual kiss. Akechi pressed their foreheads together after they broke apart to catch their breaths. Despite his senses going off again, Akira just could not keep his hands off of him. Akechi's breath caught in his throat as Akira briefly palmed him, taking the hand away, being a tease.

“Privacy would be good for that, wouldn’t it?”

“That eager to have me all to yourself?”

“Are you complaining?”

His body certainly wasn’t, blushing. He let Akechi pull him out of the library, leading him to an older, mostly empty inn. This town didn’t get many visitors, and usually they went to the newer inn on the other side, closer to the roads. Akechi led him upstairs, the barkeep sleeping at the counter. He unlocked the door to the room, gesturing him inside. The room wasn't bad, just sparse. A bed with a little tattered but clean sheets sat in the middle against the wall while rough nightstands framed the bed itself. There were a few bags tossed into the corner, neatly tucked away. He heard the click of the lock again, a body pushing him down against the bed a moment later, grinding against him. Akira whined, responding in kind, panting.

“That desperate, huh?” Akechi laughed next to his ear, before moving and pressing his lips into his neck.

“Too beautiful to resist. So- mmph!”

Akechi stopped, pressing all his weight into him, a hand sliding over his mouth. The other hand slipped down, removing his pants before stroking him. It was so agonizingly slow, Akira impatiently bucking into his hand as much as be could, moans muffled. Akechi bit into his neck hard, making Akira yelp, before a tongue ran over the blood that was starting to form.

“Be patient.” An amber honey voice chided him, another thing to add to the list of things that made Kurusu Akira fucking lose it. “Ah, unless you want to show much how much you want it?”

“Mhmph!”

Akechi got off of him, letting go and waiting to see his reaction. Akira looked him over, knowing he couldn't hide how hard he was.

“Too much clothing. Get rid of it.”

“Very romantic.” He laughed, but doing as he asked.

Akira knelt down in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth, going slow at first. He heard Akechi gasp and moan above him, seeing him lean forward and grip the blanket tight. Akira pulled off after a few moments, pushing Akechi away for a moment so he could lay down on the bed. 

“Do you want it?” Akechi purred, climbing above him, waiting.

“Yes. Please.”

Akechi shifted them, entering him slowly. Akira got used to the feeling once he was all the way inside, adjusting himself for a slightly better angle.

“Move.”

Akira gasped as Akechi did, grasping at the sheets below him. Akechi experimented until he hit the spot that made Akira moan and drop his head back, going faster and harder. He could feel himself getting pushed to the edge, choking a little.

“I- ah, close! Close!”

“You're doing so good, Kurusu, just a little bit longer.”

Akira tried his hardest to stave it off, Akechi making it almost impossible.

“Ake- cheee! I-!”

Akira came, breath ragged. He felt Akechi cum a few moments afterwards, ghosting fingertips over his skin. He pulled out, panting, reaching up to cup Akira's face.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Come here.” 

Akira opened his arms, Akechi taking his invitation. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. He fell asleep soon afterwards, ignoring his danger senses.

 

Akira couldn't stay away from him. He tracked Akechi down again, seeing him talk to a messenger, a serious look on his face. He got closer to hear what they were saying.

“...will be delayed. She is needed for an emergency trial and will be held up for a few days. She sends her apologies.”

“Thank you for letting me know. I will extend my stay here, then until she can arrive. Just give her my understanding and this, please.” Akechi bows slightly, handing the man something.

The messenger runs off, Akira deciding to approach casually. Akechi noticed him, smiling.

“Oh, hello. Good to see you, Kurusu-kun.”

“Good to see you as well. Trouble?”

“Ah, no. My friend who I was waiting for got held up, so it seems like you're going to get your wish of me extending my stay here after all.”

“Fantastic news. Got some free time?” Akira asked, winking at him.

Akechi grins at his implication.

“I might.”

 

Akira was just loving their little arrangement, getting to sleep with Akechi whenever he was in the mood. And besides, he was starting to enjoy Akechi's company, despite his friends questioning on where he was going so often. They were taking a walk around, having light conversation and making some plans for later when they ran into Mishima. 

“Oh, hey! How's it going?”

Mishima glanced between the two of them, confused at their intertwined hands.

“Actually, I, uh, I need you for some time. There's this rather feisty cat in the general store, biting people, and uh, I know you're really good at handling strays.”

“Oh, sure. See you later?”

“Oh, a cat whisperer too? You get more intriguing by the day, Kurusu. I will see you later. Goodbye.”

Akira waves bye as Mishima leads him away. Once they were out of sight, he yanks Akira into an alleyway. Mishima pushes him against the wall, making direct eye contact.

“What gives, Mishima?”

“Do… Do you even know who that is??”

“Uh, what do you mean by that?”

“That's… that's Akechi Goro, one of the youngest justicars in the land? You do realize he's hunting you and and your friends, right??”

Akira blinks at him.

“Ah… no wonder my danger sense was going off…” He muttered.

“You just-!?” Mishima sighs heavily. “You're ridiculous, you know that? Seeing him, of all people?”

“In a bit too deep to stop seeing him now, I'm afraid. He'll get suspicious.”

Mishima sighs again, letting go of him.

“Just… just be careful.”

“You know I am. Anyways, anything new?”

“Not much. A few smaller problems which won't be a big deal for you guys. One of the High Justicars has so many rumors about her, but nothing concrete or believable. I'll keep an ear out, though.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.” He lowers his voice after looking around them. “I'm… I'm hoping that murder was foul play, right? You guys wouldn't…?”

“Of course not. Just still haven't been turning up any evidence though.”

Mishima looked relieved. They parted ways, Mishima citing he had a lot of ground to cover. Akira went back to his nightly addiction, feeling lucky.

 

“Hey Haru?”

“Hm?”

“Did… did your father mention heightening security at all before the party?”

Haru thought about it, tugging at the end of her sleeve. They were all trying to piece together the mystery, seeing who of the other guests would poison him.

“Hmm. I think he did mention something about outside help. Why?”

“Well, I found out just recently that Justicar Akechi was attending that party.”

“The youngest justicar Akechi?  _ That  _ Akechi Goro?” Makoto asked. 

Akira nodded.

“Well, that's not good. But I'm sure he might have more information that we don't have access to.”

“How did you find out?”

“Well, I just… ran into him, the other day. Looked familiar. Ann, remember that guy in white and red?”

“Oh, the one that asked to dance with you?”

“Yup. That was him, apparently.”

“So why is he here?”

“He mentioned waiting for someone, but it sounded like whoever it was got delayed for the next few days.”

“Hmm. Actually, I think my sister did mention he was sent to that ball to keep an eye on things. They got a rumor we were gonna be there, I'm guessing.”

“Right, well, we're gonna have to be careful if he's hanging around. We are all wanted for murder, after all.”

 

“Hey, can I tell you something?” 

Akira looked up from Akechi's chest, both naked from their latest session. He seemed concerned about something.

“Sure.”

“This doesn't really leave this bed, but if it does you didn't get it from me. I'm… well, I'm a little worried my acquaintance is in a fair bit of legal troubles of late.”

“What, did a chicken wander into their yard and refuse to leave?”

“Kurusu, this is serious.”

“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I feel she might be a bit in over her head. She's been acting strange lately, more closed off, more… aggressive, almost. I'm honestly a bit worried about her coming here tomorrow.”

“Who is she, by the way? You talk about her, but I've never heard you say her name.”

“High Justicar Sae Niijima? She's pretty well-known, I'm surprised you don't know her.”

“Oh… you're a justicar…?” 

Akira hoped that sounded genuine. Akechi threaded fingers through his hair, sighing.

“Yes. I suppose you're gonna tell me I'm too young to be one.”

“Too pretty, actually. But, uh, wow, that's impressive.”

Akechi smiled.

“Flattery, eh? But, thanks. Anyways, the Phantom Thieves are ever elusive, and her help would be appreciated.”

Akira hummed. 

“Ah, perhaps I'm just overthinking it. She's fine, most likely. Just stressed.”

They turned the conversation to other things, Akira hoping he hasn't put the pieces together.

 

“Well, Sae has been acting strange lately, I'm not surprised he picked up on that.” Makoto confirmed. “It's worth checking out when she arrives, but it's probably nothing.”

Akira returned to the hideout that morning, repeating Akechi's worry. 

“She's coming today, right?” Morganna asked.

“Yes. She got delayed, but we don't have a lot of time. She's only staying here two nights before leaving with Akechi, so we have to act fast.”

“Right, I'll trail her, and I'll report back what I find. We would have to act immediately on any information we find.”   
  


Akira slipped through the inn with ease, avoiding the creakiest parts of the floorboards. They had found that Sae was doing some rather underhanded things in a bid to rise to a higher position, and that it implicated the higher ups of the Order. They would need that to root out some of the corruption at a higher level. They had decided that Akira should go alone, with Morgana trailing as backup, just in case something went wrong so he could get everyone. Sae wasn't there tonight anyway, her and Akechi off doing something for the local courthouse, so they will be coming back late. He felt the door for the right number, taking a moment to listen at the door. He heard nothing out of the ordinary, just soft breathing. He looked about for any movement that would indicate anyone else was awake. All clear. He started fiddling with the lockpicks, taking care not to snap one off in the door. He hears it unlock, slowly easing the door open. He pads his way over to the closest bag he sees, starting to dig through it slowly. Something sharp touches his back, making him jump as the door to the room slams shut.

“You're under arrest, Phantom Thief! Now stand and put your hands up!”

Akira stands up and raises his hands, grunting as hands yanks his arms behind him, binding them together. He gets spun around, seeing several guards in the room with him, two escorting him out of the room. Akira gets marched outside, the spear in his back incentive to not try anything. He sees Morgana dart out of sight. 

_ How did they know?  _ Akira's mind was racing.

Inside the guardhouse, they strip him of everything that could help him escape or was potentially dangerous, throwing him face first into a cell. The only bars were on the tiny window that looked outside and the tiny window on the door, everything else was solid.

“Hah, you poor bastard. Getting caught when there's a justicar and a high justicar in town.”

Akira growls and starts to get up, yelping when one of the guards gives him a strong kick to the stomach. He got the wind knocked out of him, the other tearing off his mask. 

“You won't be needing that now.”

The other chained him up, sneering at him. They slammed the door, two more guards posting up at his cell. Akira knew he was absolutely fucked now.

_ And Akechi would know, now. _

Of all the times his luck had to run out.   
  


The guards were cruel to him, per the orders of the guard captain. They attempted to torture information out of him on his friends for the padt few days, not cracking. He was in pain, his voice hoarse from screaming. He saw a couple guards prepare for another round, but then stop and stand at attention.

“High Justicar! Where's the kid?”

“Had to take care of something, he'll be by later. Leave me with him.”

Sae Niijima came into view, one guard unlocking the door for her. He closed it behind her, leaving the area. She was dressed in the traditional blue and white robes of the Order, gold accents indicating her rank, looking stern. 

“So your little group isn't a myth after all.” She mused. “And sheesh, what did those dogs do to you?”

He must've looked rather pitiful, he reasoned. 

“You have questions.” He rasped.

“Yes, so why don't we get right to it?” 

She walked forward, crouching down so she was eye level with him.

“Why deviate from your standard procedures? Why the sudden vigilantism, hm?”

“It wasn't us who killed him. We were framed.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Who else would have reason to go after Okumura?”

“Dunno. Rivalry?”

“Hah, yeah right. He was on good terms with most of the merchants.”

“Most, not all. We didn't kill him though. We don't kill.” 

It felt like his lungs were burning. 

“Which is why this was odd. But poison wouldn't be too out of your reach, now would it?”

“Don't touch the stuff.”

“Don't lie to me. It will only make this harder.”

“No reason to.”

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious. 

“Well, then. Why him in the first place?”

“Blackmailer. Awful things. Wanted to bring him to justice.”

“You know nothing about justice.”

Akira winced as he shifted more upright. 

“Blackmail is a crime.”

“And breaking, entering, and stealing isn't?”

“For the greater good.”

“Mhm. Surprised this is the one time you've gotten caught.”

“Set up.”

“Hm?”

“Was set up.”

“Oh? And who was the bait, may I ask?”

“You.”

Her eyes widened in surprise before she regained her composure.

“Why me?”

“Corruption.”

“How  _ dare  _ you accuse  _ me  _ of being corrupt!” She snaps at him.

He flinches, trying to cover his body as much as he can. She stares long and hard at him.

“Anything else you want to say?” She growls.

“Was threatened.”

“Huh?”

Akira reaches into his pocket and pulls out the tiny black feather, holding it out to her. She takes it, turning it around in her hand.

“Found it day after his death. Not sure where it came from.”

He sees a flash of recognition in her eyes before she tucks the feather away, searching his face.

“And what makes you think you're being framed?”

“We are being framed. Only have sleep medicine. Don't know when or how he was poisoned. Just that he was.”

Sae stands up, knocking on the door to get them to unlock it for her. She leaves, making him alone again. A little while later, they toss him some food again, this time it tasted slightly weirder than it usually did, but he was hungry and scarfed it down anyway.   
  


The door unlocks, Akira holding onto a shred of hope it was his friends come to rescue him. He has no idea how much time has actually passed since Sae left. That hope dies as he sees Akechi step into the cell, blank faced. The door shuts behind him, leaving them in silence. Akechi crosses the room, looming over him.

“Akechi, I- ngh!” 

He gasps as Akechi digs his heel into his stomach, right on top of some fresh bruises.

“Oh, did you think I was going to free you?” 

Akira was reeling.

“Whuh… what?”

He winced as the heel dug in more, Akechi leaning in with a cruel smirk.

“You were just so easy to read after that night. You only thought about me, giving no thought to self-preservation. Horny criminal trash.”

“I-” 

He felt the foot removed, only to be replaced by fingers closed around his throat. 

“M… mercy…”

“What, to a killer? You poor fool. Though I admire your determination to not give up your friends.”

Akira felt the fingers get released, gasping for breath. Akechi tilted his head, letting out a hum. Akira desperately pressed their lips together, trying to sway him. Akechi stood up, looking slightly disgusted 

“Surely, I can convince you to let me go?”

With that, Akira pressed his face to his crotch, hoping this would work. He was yanked back by the hair, making him cry out.

“I don't believe you have time for bribery, however tempting that may be.” Akechi smiles, and it sent chills down Akira's spine. “But you were fun while you lasted, my dear.”

“What… what do you-”

He was thrown back into the wall, groaning in pain, vision getting fuzzy and darker by the minute.

“Wonder what kind of funeral they'll throw for you. Or will they even bother?”

Akechi leaves, Akira feeling dizzy and heartbroken. Then suddenly his world had gone dark.

 

He groaned as he came to, feeling like he just landed face first into rocks after jumping off a building. His friends’ faces were crowded around him, worried and relieved as he started waking up.

“Hey, take it easy. That sleep drug should still be passing in your system.” Morganna murmured, sitting next to his chest.

“What the hell did they do to you?!” Ryuji snarled. “I'm gonna kill them.”

“Tortured him, most likely. Trying to get all of your identities.”

_ That's… _

Akira looks to the side, seeing Sae standing in the other side of the room, her face carefully neutral.

“You… you're…?”

“I overheard my former partner and the guards talking. Seems they tried to poison you.”

“And sis swapped it out with a sleep drug.” Makoto finished, offering him physical support.

Akira accepted, letting her help him sit up.

“This isn't over yet.” He growled.

He was filled with a fury. And next time he saw Akechi, he wasn't going to hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up y'all, here's the angsty porn no one asked for for this one randomly specific au. It's a new series now, it updates when I feel like it. Yip yip.


End file.
